The present invention relates to a window/door securing device for securing a leaf, in particular an outwardly opening leaf, of a window or door in a closed position in which the leaf contacts a frame of the window or door. The fitting provided for supporting the leaf at the frame admittedly as a rule already has a latching function. The security of the latching, in particular against a violent breaking open or prizing apart such as on a break-in, can, however, also be still substantially improved by the additional provision of one or more window/door securing devices. Window/Door securing devices are therefore typically only retroactively fitted to existing windows or doors.
A window/door securing device can, for example, comprise a base body and a counter-piece that is selectively latchable to the base body. On a fastening of the base body to the frame and of the counter-piece to the leaf, the leaf can be secured in the closed position by latching the counter-piece to the base body. It is advantageous here to provide the base body, that is heavier and more voluminous as a rule, at the frame and to provide the counter-piece, that is more compact as a rule, at the leaf.
The window/door securing device is expediently installed at an inner side of the window or door so that it is not directly accessible from the outside on an attempted break-in. With windows and doors that open inwardly, there is as a rule sufficient space for the fastening of the window/door securing device to the leaf and to the frame of the window or door. If the leaves are, however, opened outwardly, such as is widespread for windows in Scandinavia, the useful space for a fastening of the window/door securing device at the inner side of the frame and in particular of the leaf is very limited as a rule. This is due to the fact that the leaf contacts the fixed frame from the outside in the closed position so that a large part of the leaf frame is covered by the frame at the inside and is thus not available for a fastening of the door/window securing device. It must furthermore be considered with outwardly opening leaves that the part of the window/door securing device to be fastened to the inner side of the leaf may not project too far in order not to abut the frame on opening the leaf and thereby to block the opening.
The base body of the window/door securing device can be specifically configured for fastening to the frame and can in particular have an installation surface that is substantially planar to be able to be applied areally to a corresponding area of the frame. In addition, the installation surface can be configured for cooperation with fastening means such as screws by means of which the base body can be fastened to the frame. The possibilities of positioning and aligning the base body at the frame can, however, be limited by the shape, size and arrangement of such an installation surface.
An actuation element can be provided at the base body for releasing the counter-piece from the base body and, optionally, also for latching the counter-piece to the base body (which can, however, also take place automatically). The actuation element is then expediently at a position that is easily accessible for a person standing in front of the window or door on the arrangement of the base body in a predefined position and orientation. Such an ideal position of the actuation element can, however, e.g. depend on whether the respective leaf opens at the left (i.e. the hinges are at the right) or at the right (i.e. the hinges are at the left). If, for example, the window/door securing device is designed for an arrangement at a left-opening leaf, this window/door securing device cannot be attached to a right-opening leaf under certain circumstances or the actuation element is then located at a point that is difficult to access.